


love me or leave me

by curlyhairedgirl



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with Sad Ending, Heavy Angst, I Tried, I know TK wouldn't do this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad Ending, but - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyhairedgirl/pseuds/curlyhairedgirl
Summary: Carlos was there. To his ups and downs. To the good and the bad days. He found him in broken pieces and he saw something that nobody was seeing. He found something, while others were just watching a broken person. He ended up fixing something that many believed it could not be fixed. That many believed it was a lost cause. So if you asked him, it was not fair.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	love me or leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while hearing to "Love Me or Leave me" by Little Mix, so give it a listen if you'd like.
> 
> I haven't done this in years, this is my first attempt, so please be gentle.

_"I'm moving back to NYC with Alex." was the first thing that came out of his mouth. Neither a hello, nor a small sweet kiss like he always gave, when he saw his face appear at his appartement door._

His words were still ringing like an annoying bell into his ears. It had been several hours since their afternoon meeting. He did everything in his power to keep himself occupied with something, anything, trying desperately to forget. He needed to forget his few last words before he disappeared once and for all out of his sight, out of his life.

_Carlos blinked twice to his words, while confusion was written all over his face. "Excuse me?"_

He had cried, yes. He had screamed yes, because he still could not possess what happened earlier today. He did not want to accept the fact that he was gone.

_"TK please." he tried, he begged. The gap between them still the same, because once he took one step towards him, trying to touch him, feel the warmth of his skin into his hands, the man across him made two back.TK in front of him was also crying._

Carlos still remembers TK's crying face while he announced him his current desicion. _The audacity._

_"Alex came to me today Carlos. He flew all this way to Texas, to see me. To give us a chance. That means he loves me, he still does. So I forgave him. We are leaving tonight." TK tried, he wanted him to understand, he wanted him to forgive him about his desicion. He wanted his to not end up being angry. He needed._

He wanted them to stop. The voices in his head, he wanted them to leave but, he knew nothing was more powerful than a person's mind, when all it did was overthink.

_Before Carlos had the chance to do something, to stop him, to show him that he needed him here, that he was enough, TK wrapped his hands around his cheeks and gave him a watery kiss in the lips. "Thank you and I am so sorry" were his last words before he disappeared in the dark._

_And Carlos just stood there,doing nothing._

The first thing he did, after the shock was wearing of, was calling him. Repeatedly. Desperately. He never answered. He called his father, his crew, they all knew. _"There is nothing we can do, he's an adult, he can make his own decisions. "_ was pretty much everyones answer. The crew, when he called earlier, sounded devastated. Judd was also angry. Owen was frustrated, he tried to talk his son out of it, he yelled at him that, what he was doing was wrong, that all he needed was here, in Austin but, he was aware, there was nothing more he could do. TK was always a stubborn little brat. The only thing they ended up doing was, get into a fight.

So the next thing Carlos did was, just sit there. Sit in the couch, where all started, while he took a good look into his living room. His whole house foul with enough memories to hunt him in his dreams, hunting him down. TK singing, dancing, going around to his appartement like he was also leaving there. Were they had their first small fight, were they had their first "I love yous". Now it was just an empty house, with nothing but, memories.

_"My heart is in your hands Tyler Kennedy Strand. You have it inside your hands, so you do it whatever the hell you want, I don't care. I'm all yours and I will always be."_

He did not had any more energy to be mad, he did not had any tears to shed. There was nothing more he could do but, muse.

Carlos was there. To his ups and downs. To the good and the bad days. He found him in broken pieces and he saw something that nobody was seeing. He found something, while others were just watching a broken person. He ended up fixing something that many believed it could not be fixed. That many believed it was a lost cause. So if you asked him, it was not fair.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it. I'm sorry how it turned out. Come and yell, scream or whatever you'd like on  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glitch-ditch-canonbitch)


End file.
